


Wish

by xlice



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlice/pseuds/xlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is going to get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I havent beta-ed so im sorry for typing and grammatical errors and anything inside it. i typed them on my phone in one sit so i guess there must be at least one or two errors inside.

"Just a moment, please?"

Woohyun pleads, looking at the elder one desperately. His hand is gripping tightly on his side, trying to hold all of his emotions, trying to hold his heart to keep it on its form. His entire being is trembling, taking a deep sigh through his mouth; blows it slowly. 

The other male looking back at him with unreadable expression. He keeps his hand inside his coat, hoping he could hide everything inside there.

"I though I have told you everything I need to tell you," he says in monotone voices; his eagle eyes glancing on the thick paper on Woohyun's pocket: an invitation.

Yes, wedding invitation. Sunggyu is going to get married.

Woohyun shakes his head, his eyes now getting reddens, "N-no. I understand everything, I understand that we won't last since the beginning. It's.. It's more like a last thing I could ask to you before I could let you go.."

The park is getting darker and colder. Sunggyu doesn't dare to look back at the younger eyes; his eyes keeps locking at his shoes, playing with the thin layer of snow down there, while mumbling, "What is that-"

"Let me hug you,"

That was not a big request after all, Sunggyu is trying to think about it with all of his logical mind; its only a hug and done. After a slight breath in and out he nods weakly, while staying still on his stand. His eyes slowly looks up at the male.

Woohyun still there, hesitatingly to step up towards him. The biggest blunder is looking at those broken dark eyes. 

Sunggyu almost crumbles down.

He couldn't do it, he thinks. He never seen something so fragile before. Those dark pair, is slowly ruining his thick wall. He thinks he is strong enough to ignore everything. He thinks coldness could make him stay logical, unbreakable. 

But Woohyun is warm, warmer than his coldness. This guys alwas been a spring to his winter, a summer to his autumn.

When finally those arms engulfed him, he feels himself melt inside the hug. It has mixed feeling: warm, longing, possess and, yet one thing that make his protection completely crumble down, it hurts. Everything on him gets hurt by only a simple hug.

They both start sobbing at the same time.

Everything goes silent, only a quiet cold winter wind around them. The moon is luminating softly on the dark sky. The stars blink on their place.

Universe is broken as well.

Woohyun pulls himself a little, looking at the latter eyes deeply before placed a kiss: a fragile one. It's a goodbye kiss, the most hurtful one.

He wonder if this wound could get healed one day.

They finally broke apart. Their eyes locked for a few moment before finally Sunggyu steps back. He wipes his cheeks with his palms, trying to grasps the shattered logical mind he has right now.

"I... Need to go," he mutters lowly, turning off his back to the gate over there, holding his urge to looking at the younger male.

And Woohyun, couldn't move at all. Everything on him is gone along with those steps on the darkness, leaving him alone behind. At this moment he hoped he was a star so he could be just blown away.

He wished.


End file.
